


Short Stories - Spirk

by Fengyang



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: Spirk的短篇故事，每一篇相互獨立。內容多來自點梗。





	1. Bedside Manner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock生病了，而Jim有著非常好的照顧病人的態度。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 來自Lofter點梗。  
> 章節標籤：已婚關係。養病梗。

Spock生病了。

 

這很不尋常，考慮到瓦肯的環境較地球惡劣，瓦肯人自然也演化出比起地球人更為強健的生理，所以通常Jim是他們兩個人裡更常生病的那一個。

 

但這次的病毒攻擊的正是瓦肯人銅基的血液，地球人含鐵的血液反而具有類似抗體的作用，所以雖然擁有一半的地球血統，但歸咎於瓦肯更為顯性的基因，Spock仍然像企業號上其他的瓦肯軍官一樣病倒了。

 

「嘿，你感覺怎麼樣？」結束值勤的Jim爬上床，用手背測量Spock的體溫，擔憂地問。

 

「我運作良好。」Spock回答。

 

「你摸起來很燙。」Jim鑽進被窩中，像往常一樣傾過身體想吻Spock，卻被對方偏頭避開。

 

「你有可能會被傳染，Jim。」

 

Jim皺了皺鼻子，「Bones說這個病毒不會感染地球人。」他不屈不撓地再次湊上前，這次Spock沒有再次避開，而是張開唇回應他。

 

他們就這麼細細地吻了一會，Spock的體溫很高，和他交纏的舌比平時來得更燙。體內溫度總是比體表溫度更來得準確，所以當他們結束那個吻時，Jim沒有分開他們，而是就著那個姿勢在棉被中擁著對方。

 

「老天，我希望Bones快點找到治療這個病毒的方法。」他不太明顯地嘆了口氣，「你需要任何東西嗎？水？食物？任何東西？」

 

Spock安靜地搖頭。

 

「不行，我得去幫你用點水。」Jim起身，準備爬起來，一隻手拉住他的袖子。

 

「我不渴。」Spock說。

 

「你很燙，Spock，我可以幫你拿杯水過來，或是去拿點酒精，我不能就這麼看著你難受。」

 

Spock猶豫了一會，「如果你不介意，我希望你能陪我一會。」

 

他的丈夫很少表現得如此黏人，所以Jim沒有繼續拒絕，而是躺回床上。「至少試著睡一會，好嗎？」他擁著對方，柔聲道：「Bones說你需要休息。」

 

Spock溫順地閉上眼，Jim看著自己的丈夫因為太高的體溫而泛綠的肌膚，感覺到心中又是憐愛又是心疼。

 

他輕柔地撫平對方翹起的髮絲，將對方擁在自己的懷中。Spock靠著他的胸膛，依賴的姿勢不只是字面意義上地熨燙他的心房。

 

他一直維持著那個姿勢，直到Spock的呼吸再次變得平穩才放開對方，細心地替陷入熟睡的人將棉被蓋好。

 

當Spock醒來時，Jim正在用酒精替他擦拭身體。他對上自己的丈夫因為生病和困倦而迷茫的眼神，露出一個微笑。

 

「你醒啦？」他放下手中沾著酒精的毛巾，從床頭櫃旁拿來一杯水，將吸管湊到Spock唇邊。「補充一點水分，Bones說這能防止脫水。」

 

Spock順從地照做，當他終於停下喝水的動作，Jim在床沿坐下。「Bones四十分鐘前通知我他已經找到治療方法，現在正在合成藥劑，應該很快就會好了。」他擔憂地看著床褥中生病的人，「你睡著後體溫更高了，我呼叫了Bones，但是他不想冒險用任何藥劑，尤其是在藥劑快被製作出來的情況下，以免跟病毒產生新的反應，所以我只能用酒精替你降溫。」藍眸中的擔憂更甚，「你覺得怎麼樣？告訴我實話。」

 

Spock感覺了一下自己的身體，「我的體溫似乎比睡前降了一些，但是並不多。」

 

Jim的表情變得挫敗，「我真希望有些別的是我能做的，而不是只是坐在這兒等Bones製作出藥劑—」他眼角的餘光瞥到那杯剛剛被他放回桌邊的水，轉了轉眼珠子，「等等我。」他說，急匆匆地離開，當他回來以後，Spock開口正準備詢問他剛剛去了哪裡，就被對方的吻截住話語。

 

他的答案立刻得到解答，一枚冰塊順著對方的舌推進他的口中。因為他的高溫，冰塊在那個交纏的吻中很快融化，Jim依依不捨地斷開那個吻，「如何？」他低啞著嗓音問，「我以前發燒時有時會含著冰塊，Bones總是說來上一針更快，但那現在不是一個選項，所以—」他聳聳肩，做了一個模糊的動作。

 

「我並不確定。」Spock氣息不穩地看著對方近在咫尺的眸——生理的不適讓他的呼吸比平常來的淺短——「我需要更多的數據才能判斷是否有效。」

 

Jim微笑起來，「幸好我們有複製機。」

 

他們就這麼就著那些冰塊交換著吻，Spock可以感覺到口中的溫度確實降下，但身上的其他部位溫度卻因此升高。他們交纏著舌，他情不自禁地將對方拉近—

 

艙門突然打開，McCoy大聲嚷嚷地走進來，「我調配好藥劑了，但是我想現在最好別讓綠血妖精移動—」他猛地停頓，眼睛在不敢置信中緩緩睜大，「你們他媽在做什麼！」


	2. Waltz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 感情就像是一場不容出錯的圓舞曲。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 來自Lofter點梗。  
> 章節標籤：雙向暗戀。

就像是一場不容出錯的圓舞曲。

 

前進，後退。他們關係的自然轉向*如此輕易地就超越友誼，但是每當他前進一步，Spock就會變得更疏遠與遙不可及，迫使他不得不退回朋友與同事的位置。

 

而每當他後退，Spock又會跟上，步步緊逼。他不知道自己應該要怎麼樣反應才是正確的，是前進？還是後退？他早在這場合舞中亂了節拍，只能笨拙地試圖穩住步伐，不讓自己毀了一切。

 

「告訴我你想要什麼。」在傍晚的棋局以後，他忍不住道。

 

Spock的眸中有著不太明顯的訝異，而上帝他只希望他能夠有足夠的勇氣親吻眼前的人，或是轉過身永遠離開。

 

「因為我沒辦法像現在這樣，我需要一個答案。」他吞嚥著，試著抵禦那個在Spock徹底拒絕他後他會痛恨自己此刻非知道答案不可的念頭。「我知道以瓦肯的標準來說，我太過情緒化，不會是一個很好的伴侶選擇，但Spock，我對你有感覺，而且我可以感覺到你對我也有相同的感覺。」他再次吞嚥，「所以告訴我你想要什麼，如果你想要的是跟我相同的東西，那麼告訴我說我所感覺到的那些不是錯覺，而如果這一切只是一場糟糕的誤會—」他強迫自己繼續，「那麼我們仍然可以是朋友，我會需要一些時間整理好我自己的感覺，但我保證我不會讓我的感覺影響到我們的友誼。」

 

「你的感覺是正確的。」Spock說，Kirk還來不即鬆懈下來，Spock又繼續開口，讓他不自覺地再次屏著氣息，「但是我相信你會想要擁有更多的選擇權，我是否錯了？」

 

Kirk困惑地看著對方，懷疑自己的語言能力出現嚴重的問題，因為他完全無法理解Spock說的話是什麼意思。「什麼東西的更多選擇權？」

 

「伴侶，當然。」Spock回答，「那是我們正在討論的，不是嗎？」

 

「是。」Kirk迷惑地回答，「但是為什麼我需要更多的選擇權？」

 

「我的母親花了非常多的努力才習慣瓦肯的風俗，Jim，」Spock朝他的方向靠近一步，「並非無法實行，但非常困難。綜合其他因素，我認為從你的角度看來，我並非是最好的伴侶選擇。」

 

Kirk眨眨眼。他好像聽懂了Spock再說什麼，又好像沒聽懂。

 

「你的意思是，」他猶豫地開口，試著確認自己沒有理解錯誤，「你跟我有一樣的感覺，但是你覺得我不應該追求我們的關係，而是應該去找另外一個人，因為那樣更—」他看著Spock，「容易？」

 

Spock頷首。

 

「老天，Spock，你嚇死我了。」他猛地鬆懈下來，因為眼前的情況太過荒謬而不合時宜地想笑，「我以為你要說你對我的感覺是項錯誤，而你會糾正它。」

 

Spock的身體變得緊繃，「如果我的行為讓你感到困擾，我會糾正它。」

 

「不！」他回答，情急之下不自覺握住Spock放在桌上的手。Spock愣了一下，卻沒有掙脫，那給了他繼續下去的勇氣，「你還不明白嗎？那就是我剛才說的，更多選擇。」他舔唇，又快又急地道，「但為什麼我們要這麼做？如果我們—」Spock剛剛說的話落在他的心底，變得真實，而他無法相信自己竟真如此幸運，「如果我們都想要對方？」

 

Spock的眸變得深幽，「就像我剛才告訴你的，我不是你最好的選擇，因為維持我們的關係會更困難於—」

 

「永遠都很困難。」他打斷Spock，「不管跟誰，如果你想要一段感情成功，永遠都會很困難。」Spock沉默下來，Kirk露出一個微笑，「但Spock，我 **想要** 這個，我 **想要** 你，而如果一點點小困難代表我可以跟你在一起，那麼我當然不介意。」

 

Spock沉默地看著他，沒有說話，像是在審視他話中的可信度。Kirk直直地回視對方，展現自己的決心。

 

然後他感覺到了，Spock的手在他手中動了動。一個微笑在他臉上擴散，變成一個真正的笑容，而Spock翻過手，讓手掌朝上。他彎起手指，鬆鬆地與他的手指勾在一起。

 

「那麼我看不到任何應該拒絕的理由。」他說。

 

 

 

 

 

*自然轉向，Natural Turn，在圓舞曲中，舞者順時鐘旋轉的舞步，也稱右轉，這裡採直譯。


End file.
